Hypnotized
by 7fannypacks
Summary: One Titan is hypnotized, and it's not who you think it is. But what could happen when someone tries to gain something out of it? Rated M for suggestiveness.


This was a very interesting and funny to write request from mrdbznarutofan who gave me many ideas included in this one shot. I hope you like it! And thank you once again :)

While closing the curtain behind him, he still wondered if the words he heard were trust worthy. Could that be possible? I mean, he certainly believed in hypnotism, for he was the easiest target when it came to it. But having that type of control over someone? Beast Boy just couldn't believe it.

'Guess there's only one way to find out.' He thought to himself while looking over to the girl beside him. "So, Rae, whatcha think? Had a good time?"

"It was quite interesting, Beast Boy. Thank you." She granted him a kind expression to show her gratitude and Beast Boy gave her a big smile, just like his usual warm ones.

They made their way out of the physic tent and headed towards the exit of the fairground.

It was their third date, and in Raven's mind remained the vision of them together, she thought for sure it was weird that they would end up in this situation. But she couldn't push away the thought that it didn't matter, she felt good, warm, and alive. They had dates, and sometimes they held hands, but in front of the team, they had their usual fights and teasing.

What really had happened in the session was alternated hypnotism. While Raven was off, the physic gave Beast Boy and opportunity to have fun. He had said Raven was giving in to the energies way better than he did, and she was so involved in them, that she would still be under their power longer after the session. With that, Beast Boy would have her to do anything he asked, if he used the right words.

They were now on their way to the tower, the streets weren't crowed but people were still out, enjoying the summer breeze of the night. The silence between them was comfortable but Beast Boy decided to strike.

He cleared his throat which caught Raven's attention. "Simon says.." He studied her face.

"What? Who is Sim-"

"-sneeze!" He blurted almost too loud and started sweating.

Raven looked at him suspiciously and she felt it coming, sneezing immediately. "What the-"

He grabbed her wrist and kept walking, this time faster. "Why did I?" The confusion was obvious on her tone. "How did you know I was going to-"

"Ahah! Rae isn't late? Maybe we should fly back to the tower!"

It was real. He couldn't believe it actually worked.

In the morning, Raven woke up a little later than usual. She spent a good time trying to figure out what happened after they left the tent. But everything seemed quite a blur. The more she thought about it, the more it vanished from her memory.

When she entered the common room Robin and Cyborg were already there, watching TV. She acknowledged them with a head nod and started heating some water to prepare herself some tea.

She heard the doors opening but didn't bother to turn around. The steps got closer and she heard someone sitting behind her. "Morning everyone!"

As Raven got her tea ready she heard him supposedly speaking to her. "Hey Rae, I'm so sleepy. Can't you make me breakfast?"

She almost chuckled but decided against it. Still with her back to him, she answered. "As charming as that sounds, I have better things to do than to be your servant, Beast Boy." And with that she started leaving, not prepared for what came next.

Grabbing her by the elbow and almost making her drop her tea, he took advantage of his power. "Well, I'm sorry but Simon says you gotta make me breakfast, and then sit with me and drink your tea." And to finish, he winked.

Raven felt heat on her cheeks and before she could make out his words, she was already preparing oatmeal.

She had many questions, but at the same time, she didn't want to alarm the team so she turned her head almost 180 degrees with a not so friendly expression. "What are you doing and how are you doing this?"

Sweating, he tried his best not to piss her off more. "Whatcha mean Rae? It seems like you are only being nice to your friend." His eyebrows were raised and he had a grin of a winner, but Raven was pissed, she doesn't like to be under anyone's control.

She finished her work, slamming the cabinet doors to express her rage, and then she almost threw the bowl in the table, and it landed with a big bang in front of him.

"Now that's not very nice Rae." With a disappointed face, he waited for her to sit in front of him and started devouring the food. "Well at least you got better in the kitchen." He said with full mouth but soon regret it when he looked at her. It was scary at least. Her powers had worked upon the mug on her hand and soon it would break.

Beast Boy gulped and grinned. "I'm guessing.. you have questions? Hm well, you see.."

She merely sipped loudly enough to transmit her anger and impatience.

"It was yesterday you were being hypnotized and the guy told me you were going to be for some time I don't know how long but he also told me that you would do anything followed by the words 'Simon says' so .." he spilled all of the words so fast they melted into one.

"So, you are using me to your own fun?" she spoke between gritted teeth which made him chuckle nervously.

"Not exactly, I also want you to have fun! Ya know what? Let's play some videogames now!"

"Do I have a saying in this?" She rolled her eyes and he dragged her to the couch.

After two hours of video games that involved Raven trying to escape until Beast Boy used the words, they had done more things against her will.  
Beast Boy had wanted a visit to her room, for Raven never let anyone in. So, she punched in the code on the security device, hard enough to almost damage it. With that, he got to mess things around in her room, pissing her off, accidentally opening the wrong drawer which gave him a sight of her underwear collection, and way more until he finally settled down on her bed.

Raven was putting everything back in place, trying to regain her calmness when Gar's voice interrupted her focus on tiding up everything. "Dude, my back is sore." Raven swear all he could do was whining about everything. "Too bad for you Rae." He said while getting comfortable on her bed, lying on his stomach.

She raised an eyebrow while putting some candles back in place. "And why is that?"

"Becauseee.. Simon says you gotta give me a body massage, the best one I could ever receive."

Now it was her turn to whine. "Sorry I asked."

Raven made her way to him, not controlling her actions but being aware of them. And one thing she learned with this, was that the orders should always be very specific. And these weren't. When she actually payed attention to what she was doing, it was too late. She found herself climbing into bed and slowly crawling on top of his body, gently sitting on top of her teammate's butt. A blush made it way to her cheeks and she found herself speechless. She felt Garfield tense beneath her, regardless of the awkward situation, none of them actually said anything, or tried to stop it.

She fought back her muscles as her arms reached for his body, but with no avail. Soon her firm palms were implanted on his tense shoulders. Beast Boy allowed his tension to disappear as soon as he felt her hands move with great gestures. He tried not to focus on the weight she proportioned on his lower body. But it became harder as her hands moved lower on his sides, which made her entire body shift back, intensifying his attention to the fact of their position.

Raven herself was feeling very hot and embarrassed. Other than that, she was mesmerized by how is muscles felt beneath her touch. She could feel every detail of his back, and more, as her hands trailed downwards, exploring every inch on their way. She caught her breath when her hands started wondering on the end of his uniform top. And that's when she made her way beneath the fabric and continued her movements on his lower back, this got a soft pleasured groan to escape Beast Boy's throat.

She didn't think it was possible for a heart to beat faster than hers in that moment, but she proved herself wrong when, once again, she moved her hands upwards, taking his uniform with her, revealing more of his green scarred skin. She heard herself gasp and soon clear her throat.

With that, Beast Boy woke up from is dazed state and when he took conscious of how close they were, he quickly shot himself up, embarrassed, which send Raven backwards and she finally got out of his control, catching herself before she fell off the bed.

They avoided each other's gaze while Beast Boy pushed is shirt back in place.

Raven rapidly made her way to her shelfs and regain her past task of organizing it. Gar just sat there gazed at their moment and watching as his teammate cleaned up the mess he had made beforehand. He couldn't help his mischievous smile as a new idea got into his mind.

"Can Simon allow me to kill you?" There they were, standing at his bedroom door.

"I'm sure you'll do it sometime soon, Rae, I gotta use this while I can. And let's be honest, I reaaally needed to clean this mess, but hey now you can do it for me!"

"There's no f-"

"Well Simon says you gotta clean my room, so you better start soon if you don't wanna waste your day in here." And with a victorious smile, he got himself comfortable on the lower bunk.

Poor Raven shivered every time she grabbed one of his many clothe articles off the floor to a laundry basket.

One hour had passed and Beast Boy still rested on his bed, crossed arms behind his head and eyes closed,one would say he was sleeping, but in reality, his mind was all over thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about the incident from earlier, he really was sure they both liked each other, at least a bit. They had been on dates and grown pretty close lately, but at the same time it was like nothing had changed. But that? It was more than enough to really leave him craving more of her.

Opening one eye he peered at her. She was by his desk, her back to him. His eyes wandered through her hidden body. That cloak.. she never took it off, but that was about to change.

In a low husky voice and not caring about the consequences, he demanded for her to remove her cloak. She slowly reached for it and let it fall around her feet, feeling exposed, but soon continuing her task at organizing his desk.

She could feel the lust coming off of him, along with passion, desire, and affection. Deciding to play his game she cleared her throat. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

He gulped, now looking at her behind and feeling his heart beat faster, along with a warm feeling on his stomach.

"You know you can ask me anything and I will do it, Garfield." This time she turned around, facing a very astonished Beast Boy. She ignored her nerves and stomach knots and proceeded with her intentions. "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

He propped himself up into a sitting position, eyes never leaving her body, and gulped, looking in her eyes for a second. "Come c-closer."

She obliged, making her way towards him and reluctantly sitting on top of him, on leg on each side and hands resting on his shoulders. "This close?" They were both lowering their voices at this point.

"I-I suppose."

"What more would you like?"

His eyes lowered to her shoulders and chest for a very brief moment. And just like she read his thoughts, she brought his hands to her neck, right where the zipper of her leotard was.

Almost unconsciously he unzipped it until his hands reached the middle of her back and Raven grabbed the collar, slowly pushing it down until she was exposed just above her chest.

He followed her movements and let his hands fall on her hips. He was about to lean in on her when he suddenly realized something. He shot his eyes up on her. " I never said an-"

"I know you didn't, the effect worn off when I finished with the laundry."

"Then why did you- Why are you -?"

"Because two can play this game" With one hand behind his neck, she pulled him towards her closing the space between them.


End file.
